Right now
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: sequel to the one shot if i never see your face again


OK so here is the sequel you all have been asking for and its really long... This one shot goes to if I never see your face again. This song on here is right now by akon.  
~~~

_It's been so long _

_That I haven't seen your face _

_I'm tryna be strong _

_But the strength I have is washing away_

_It won't be long before I get you by my side_

_And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you _

_Tell you what's been on my mind _

Sam hadn't seen Jason in over a week. One week she lived without her gun. One week she wasn't sure if someone would attack and she won't have something to use against them. Yes she could have gone out and get a new one but she loved that gun. Plus she hadn't given up on the fact that she wanted Jerry Jacks dead.

Sam laid on her couch tears still in her eyes because the pain of losing yet another love one was just much. She had heard that Lucky was back in town but he hadn't bothered to call or visit her. She missed him but now there was something else she was missing and that was Jason.

She thought she was over him but she wasn't sure now. Sometimes she wished she hadn't of sleep with him because then things would be easier and she wouldn't be afraid to go get her gun. But she needed it and the alibi being seen someplace would bring her because as of 7 pm tonight Jerry Jacks would be dead.

_I wanna make up right now now now_

_I wanna make up right now now now _

_Wish we never broke up right now now now _

_We need to link up right now now now_

Jason sighed as he looked down into the drawer at her gun. He couldn't help but remember what happened here a week ago. Jason wasn't sure what had gotten into him. And now his body was missing her. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be with Sam and how her touch made his mind go wild.

But sleeping with Sam brought a whole new headache to mind. Carly. Try explaining to Carly what happened. All he heard from her was "don't get messed up in that again, Jason." Jason just shook his head. He had told Carly it was a onetime thing even though he really didn't want it to be.

Jason shut the drawer and turned his attention back onto his work. Even though it seemed impossible to do right now. His thoughts were only on Sam. Jason heard someone knock on his office door. "Come in" he said as his eyes looked up and met ones he wasn't sure he'd see again.

_Girl I know mistakes were made between us two _

_And we show our eyes that night even said something's weren't true _

_Why'd you go I haven't seen my girl since then _

_Why can't it be the way it was_

_Cause you were my homie, lover, friend_

He watched as she walked in shutting the door behind her. "Can I have my gun?" she said simply. No emotion what so ever in it. Jason could see the small puffiness in her eye and knew she still was crying.

"You still going to kill Jerry with it?" he asked her trying to read her for any lie.

"Nope don't need a gun to kill someone with Jason" she said while glaring at him.

He shook his head. "I can't give it to you knowing you're going to go kill Jerry with it Sam." He said looking down at his paperwork and started writing on it.

Sam snatched the pen away from him. "Listen here Jason. Rather you like it or not Jerry is going to die tonight so there's nothing you can do about it. NOW. GIVE. ME. MY. GUN" she said anger in her voice at the end.

He just stared up into her deep brown eyes that held so much anger and pain. When he heard the certainty in Jerry dying to night Jason knew she had done something already. "No Sam. What have you done" he asked.

Sam straightened up. "That's no concern of yours Jason. You should know by now when I want something I make it happen no matter if there is anyone who is standing in my way" she said her voice deathly calm. Sam just looked at him and sighed. "Fine keep the damn gun Jason. I don't need it anyways" she said as she turned and walked out slamming the door behind her.

Jason just stared at her knowing she was going to get herself into trouble. Sighing stood up grabbing Sam's gun out of drawer and tucked it into the pack of his pants and put on his jacket and headed out. He was going to stop whatever Sam had going before she couldn't take it back.

_I wanna make up right now now now_

_I wanna make up right now now now _

_Wish we never broke up right now now now _

_We need to link up right now now now_

Sam sat down on her couch and looked at the clock. It was 6:40 pm. In twenty minutes her plans would be executed and if all went right there wouldn't be anything pointing to her. She had made sure to talk to everyone downstairs at her apartment building. This way it sets up her alibi and now all she had to do was wait.

Wait for the news that says what she already knew to happen. That's when she heard a knock on the door. Her heart filled with dread. She hoped that on the other side of the door wasn't a cop or worse yet Jerry Jacks. Sam walked slowly towards the door. "Sam open up I know you're in there. The door man said you were" Jason said.

Sam sighed as she opened the door and looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked as he walked passed her and into her apartment.

Jason looked around and noticed Sam was watching the news. "Since when did you start watching the news Sam?" he asked turning his attention towards her.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Since I started needing to. Now what can I do the honor of you stopping by after I have already seen you once today Jason" she said. She was kind of happy he was here. It gave her even more of an alibi. She was sure of one thing the moment news hit that Jerry was dead she would be the first one to question and she had an idea on who would be the officer. She just hoped her plan worked out right.

Jason reached behind him and pulled out her gun. "Here I am returning it to you" he said placing it on the table.

Sam watched him. And walked over to her gun. Happy to have it in her hand again and went and put it in her desk locking the drawer. "Why are you giving it back to me Jason? When I saw you earlier you wouldn't" she said.

_I can't lie (I miss you much) _

_Watching everyday that goes by (I miss you much) _

_Till I get you back I'm gonna try (Yes I miss you much) _

_You are the apple of my eye (Girl I miss you much) (I miss you much) _

Jason went and stood in front of her. "Because this way I hope I can keep you from doing something stupid" he said he was really close to her. It was taking everything in him not to touch her.

Sam looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. Desire swam instantly there her. "Thanks but I am in for the night. What is done is done and all we can do is wait and see what happens" she said. Her body drawing closer to his. "Care to wait with me. I know you want to know what I did." She whispered.

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat. But he didn't say anything as his lips were instantly on hers. There was no control what so ever in him anymore. He needed her and he wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted. So he snaked his arm around Sam's back and pulled her body roughly to his as he deepened the kiss.

_I wanna make up right now now now _

_I wanna make up right now now now _

_Wish we never broke up right now now now _

_We need to link up right now now _

Sam moaned deep in her throat as she felt Jason hard body against hers. Her hands were resting on his chest as they stood in her living room kissing. Desire filling every inch of her body of want and need of this man in front of her.

Jason wanting to fill more of her pulled the front of her shirt sending buttons everywhere as he pulled it opened. His hands instantly went into the shirt moving his hard callus hand over her smooth hot skin.

Sam had shivers go down her body as she felt his hands on her skin. Sam moved her hand under the hem of his shirt and run her hand over the skin there but she didn't stop there. As her lips worked his, her hands undid the button of his jeans and slide inside them. Her hand snaked around his shaft as it got harder just from her touch.

It didn't take long for Sam to get a rhythm as she started stroking him. Jason had pushed her shirt down to the ground and started kissing her neck and collarbone. He moved the strap of her bra down and kissing that newly exposed skin. He did the same to the other side as well before taking the bra off completely. He growled in pleasure along her neck at the feel of her hands on his harden shaft. "Sam stop or I won't last much longer" he said to her as his lips touched hers again.

Sam smiled up at him. "Then let's do something about it" she said as she pulled his shirt up and over him and pushed his pants down. Jason kicked off his shoes and pants as his hands worked Sam's jean buttons and removed the last of her clothing.

_I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)_

_I miss how you lie with me (miss how you lie) _

_Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine with me) _

_One that would grind with me (one that would grind with me) _

Sam and Jason's lips met again. Sam's arms were around his neck as her body was held close to his. Jason hands were around Sam holding her to his body. Before he knew it Sam jumped up and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Jason was glad she was light because it didn't take much to hold her up. Before he knew it Sam was using her weight to push him back. Jason fell back onto the couch with her on top of him. Their lips never leaving each others. Jason could feel her breast pushed against his chest as they laid there kissing skin on skin contact.

Sam's kisses turned frantic as she moved to his neck and collarbone and chest before moving to his ear and sucking on the lope. "I need you Jason" she breathes into his ear before giving him a kiss that was earth shattering. Sam broke the kiss as she sat up. Her eyes looking into his as she moved herself backwards. She stood on her knees as she positioned herself over Jason and slowly slide down him taking his full length into her.

She moaned at the feel of him completely in her. Sam started rocking her hips in a slow torturous motion. Her hands resting on his chest as she picked up speed. Jason moved his hands up her stomach and to her breast as he gently massaged them. The only sound in the room was the TV and the deep moans that were coming from Sam as her speed quick.

Both looking for the same thing. Both wanting the release they knew was close. Jason Sat forward his arms wrapping around Sam was his lips met hers again. He took her moans into his mouth as their tongues followed what their bodies were already doing. Sam broke the kiss and leaned her head back as Jason began and assault on her neck.

Sam pushed him back as she picked up speed knowing her release was just a little more. Jason snaked his hand to where their bodies joined and started playing with her making her cries of ecstasy louder and closer together. Jason felt her walls tighten around him and felt her climax. Jason moved her himself making her work him a little more before he joined her.

Sam collapsed on his chest her breathing heavy. Her body slide a little to the side as they laid there. For that moment her worries and pain was gone. Jason made her feel so much better. Jason pulled the blanket that was on the back of the couch down around them. His and Sam's legs were entwined together his arm around her as she laid there.

Both were silent as they just laid there until the bulletin on the news appeared. "Breaking news, warehouse 57 was blown up at roughly 7 o' clock this evening." Sam lifted her head as she looked at the TV. Jason already looking then he looked at Sam. "What have you done Sam?" he asked her.

But she said nothing as the next part was heard. "There was only one Casualty. The body was identified as One Jerry Jacks. The PCPD is doing a full investigation into the death." That was the last they paid attention to it. Jason looked down at Sam as she looked up to him. "Will there be anything to tie you to this Sam?" he asked her.

Sam smiled at him. "Nothing but I know I'll be questioned" she said to him as she kissed his lips and laid her head back on chest. Sam heard the lock on her door and her body tensed. Before Jason had the chance to ask he saw what had her body tense. Sam didn't have to look up to know who walked through the door.

Tears filled her eyes as they looked up into the eyes that held disbelief. Before Sam could say anything Lucky turned and walked out. Sam couldn't help the tears that fell. The whole time she wanted him to return he chose now. Sam laid her head on Jason chest and cried knowing that the final nail had been hammered in that ended the relationship.

Jason saw the pain in Sam and hated seeing it there. Jason kissed her head and held her close. "It's going to be ok Sam" he whispered to her.

Sam held him close to her as she cried. "As long as I have you Jason it can only get better" she said looking up at him tears still running down her face. Jason gave her a smile and wiped the tears away with his thump. "You have me Sam" He said as he placed a kiss to her lips letting her know it was the truth.

_I wanna make up right now now now _

_I wanna make up right now now now _

_Wish we never broke up right now now now _

_We need to link up right now now now _


End file.
